The present invention relates generally to the field of social networking, and more specifically to prioritizing social network content according to the content's value.
Social networking services are platforms that enable the creation of social networks or social relations among people who share similar interests, activities, backgrounds, or real-life connections. Mail clients and online social networks are the universal mechanism to connect people and information in logical and organized ways which enable sharing and processing of information between the users. Common mechanisms for sharing and processing information include inboxes, walls, activity streams, timelines, and profiles. These mechanisms enable a user to rapidly share information with others and gather information from other users in a network.